


Let’s Spar

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Consensual Sex, M/M, Mentions of starker, Rimming, Shower Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter has always found Steve attractive, and today he learns that attraction might not be so one-sided.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Peter can be 18+ or younger, whichever you prefer.

Peter storms through the compound, letting out an annoyed huff as he slams his backpack on a counter, quickly heading towards the resident gym. 

He pushes past the entrance, making his way to the changing room. Peter grabs his training gear and hurriedly changes into it. 

He forcefully pulls open the doors to the training area, anger surging through him from the day’s earlier events. 

Peter is usually a pretty decent person he thinks, being spider-man and all, but the way life decided to treat him today really made him reconsider why he even tries. 

He starts off with running laps, replaying the day in his head. His day started with waking up late, barely making it to class on time, and the cherry on top was getting his phone shattered as it was kicked across the hallway. Yeah, Tony could fix it, but that’s not the point. 

Peter makes his way over to some punching bags, so deep in his own furious thoughts he doesn’t even hear Steve calling his name. 

“Peter! You alright?”

It’s not until Steve has his hand resting on Peter’s shoulder when he realizes Steve has been watching him. 

“Oh god! I’m sorry Captain! Mr. America sir, Steve! Sorry.” Peter corrects himself, tripping over his words, cursing himself for being an idiot in front of one of the men he admires most. 

“It’s okay,” Steve laughs, “for a kid with spider sense I thought you’d be more aware.” He teases. 

Peter relaxes, looking up at Steve. “Yeah. Lost in thought I guess.” He says, quickly dropping his gaze back down and fighting to ignore the blush spreading across his face. He’s always liked Steve, maybe a little too much. 

“You seem tense. Wanna go at it?” Steve asks. 

Peter practically chokes at that sentence, his face feeling as if it was on fire. “Do I want to what?”

Steve looks away, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. “Sorry. Do you want to spar is what I meant.” He says gesturing over to the mat across the room. 

“S-sure.” Peter stutters, definitely not wondering what Steve’s gorgeous muscles would look like under his clothes. Definitely not. 

“Great. I could use the practice, just go easy on me kid.” Steve says, heading over to the mat. 

Peter cocks his head, not sure if that was supposed to be a joke or not. 

“You coming yet?”

Peter blushes again, his mind heading right to where it probably shouldn’t. “Yeah, right behind you.” He says, hurrying to catch up to Steve. 

They reach the mat, Steve spacing themselves apart. “You ready?” He asks, shifting into position. 

“As I’ll ever be.” Peter nods. 

“Great.”

Steve’s foot connects with Peter’s face, almost sending him down onto the ground, a groan slipping from his lips as he pulls himself back together. Steve offers out a hand to help him, but Peter quickly uses that to his own advantage.

Peter grabs Steve’s hand, forcefully pulling the man towards him before kicking his stomach, watching as Steve staggers backwards, then immediately rushes forwards. Peter slips out of the way, blocking another set of punches. 

He can’t help the smile tugging on his lips as he continues to avoid Steve’s advances. 

“You’ve gotten better.” Steve comments, finally landing a blow to Peter’s ribs. 

“I’ve learned from the best.” Peter says simply. 

He moves to flip over the taller man and attack from behind, when suddenly Steve’s hand is around his ankle, pulling him from midair and throwing him down onto the mat. 

Peter gasps as the wind is knocked out of him. Steve quickly moving to straddle him, pinning him to the floor. 

Peter stifles a groan, the feeling of Steve sitting on top of him sends a rush of adrenaline to his lower regions. 

Steve shifts, a slight smirk spreading across his face. Peter desperately wishes that this isn’t actually happening, that he doesn’t have a raging boner pressed against Captain America’s thigh. 

“S-Steve…?” Peter says softly, “I’m sorry, I know it’s weird and-“ The end of that sentence is cut off as Steve presses his lips softly against Peter’s. 

“It’s alright. You did really well, work like that deserves a reward, don’t you think?” Steve says, gently rubbing against Peter’s clothed cock. 

“Let’s go shower, you’re sweaty.” Steve says, climbing off of Peter, helping him up. 

“Steve-“ Peter whimpers slightly, “Tony won’t be happy when he finds out.”

“It’ll be alright, what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him, maybe he’ll want to join us next time.” Steve says casually, picking Peter up and pressing a kiss to his neck. 

Peter nods, a slight pang of guilt hitting him at the thought of Tony’s feelings getting hurt, but excitement floods his body at the mention of a next time.

Both of them are half undressed by the time they reach the showers, involved in a steady series of passionate kisses. 

Steve turns on the water, removing whatever remaining clothes as they wait for it to heat up. Peter blushes at his earlier thoughts, his mental image of Steve was nowhere as nice as the real deal, definitely not disappointing him. 

“Peter, you’re sure this is okay?”

“Yes, I really want this.” Peter assures Steve, stepping into the shower. 

Steve nods, following him in. He slowly starts to wash Peter, soapy hands easily sliding up and down his toned body. 

Peter whimpers as one of Steve’s hands rubs over a nipple, the other slowly stroking his cock. Lips are pressed to his shoulder, and a moan escapes Peter’s mouth, quickly bracing his arms against the wall to steady him. 

Steve lets out a pleased hum as he gropes Peter’s ass, gently pulling his cheeks apart to expose his hole. 

“You’re such a pretty boy Peter. So nice.” Steve says, earning a gasp from the younger boy as he places a kiss near his entrance. 

“Steve? W-what are y-ah!” Peter’s head tilts back as he feels Steve’s tongue lick over his hole. For a moment his mind goes completely blank. He had never experienced this before, not even sure if he could ever bring the idea up to Tony. 

Steve starts out slowly, broad licks up over Peter’s hole, making the smaller boy writhe and gasp at Steve’s actions. He continues to eat Peter out, Peter crying out loudly as he presses his tongue inside of him. Steve reaches around him and strokes Peter’s cock, slicking up a finger and pressing it at his entrance once he feels Peter has relaxed enough. 

Steve gently opens him up, not wanting to rush Peter into it. “You think you’re ready? I want you.” Steve murmurs into Peter’s ear, sending shivers down his spine. 

“Yes sir, please take me.” Peter whines, pressing back against Steve’s cock. 

Steve is big, seemingly bigger than Tony and as much as Peter wants to feel that inside of him, he’s also a little nervous. 

Feeling the head press against his hole makes him tense up, but Steve takes his time pushing in, making sure Peter is comfortable. The stretch of it burned slightly but it’s so good to feel so full that all Peter can manage is to close his eyes and moan.

Steve finally starts moving, but when he does Peter realizes that Steve is just as eager to cum as he is. He thrusts into him hard and deep, filling Peter up and stretching him open so wide he can’t think about anything except how good it feels. 

“Please! Please let me cum!” Peter gasps, “I need it!” He pleads, rocking back on Steve’s cock, matching the rhythm of his thrusts. 

“That’s it, almost there.” Steve groans, grabbing Peter’s hips so firmly he knows they’ll bruise. “Come with me sweetheart. Can you do that?” Steve asks, his thrusts becoming more frantic as his orgasm approaches. 

“Yes! Ah- Steve! I’m coming!” Peter wails, his body tightening as his climax shakes him. Steve moans, snapping his hips upward as he finishes inside of him. 

They both spend a few minutes catching their breaths before Steve pulls out, kissing Peter’s cheek softly. “Are you alright? You did so well for me.” 

“It was amazing Steve, thank you.” Peter says quietly, “I really enjoyed it.”

“I’m glad.” Steve says with a smile, “We’ll have to spar more often.”


	2. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter get an update on what’s been going on.

“O-oh Steve-“ Peter moans, digging his nails into Steve’s broad shoulders. He groans again, burying his face into Steve’s neck. He absolutely loves how easily Steve can pick him up, maneuvering him around as if he weighs nearly nothing. 

Steve grunts, snapping his hips upwards and sinks his cock even deeper into Peter, making the younger cry out with pleasure. 

“I’m so close! Please! Right there!” Peter wails, tipping his head back as Steve thrusts against his prostrate. 

“That’s it- oh fuck-“ Steve swears and Peter’s eyes widen, rarely ever hearing him swear. His arousal spikes at the fact the he’s the one making Steve feel like this, almost feeling proud of himself. 

Steve moans as he thrusts sharply into Peter, feeling the boys hole tighten around his cock. Peter shouts as his climax approaches, shaking him as he finally releases. 

Peter grabs Steve’s face and kisses him, his rhythm jerking as he comes inside of him. 

After they catch their breaths and Steve washes them both off, Steve kisses Peter one last time before heading out to get dressed. 

Peter sighs and grabs his towel, feeling that now familiar pang of guilt as he thinks of Tony. 

He’d promised himself to tell Tony if he and Steve hooked up again, but that was nearly a month ago. Now Peter can’t seem to picture his future weeks without Steve. 

The next Friday, Peter takes his time walking to the compound from school. He argues to himself mentally, feeling like his mind is split right down the middle. On on side, his brain screams at him to hold on to what he and Steve have and never let go. His heart on the other hand, begs him to come clean and pray that Tony will forgive him. 

“I hate this.” Peter mutters to himself as he walks into the compound, heading to the kitchen. He opens the well stocked fridge and decides on a water bottle. 

He groans as his stomach churns, anxiety flooding through him as he sees none other than Steve and Tony, sitting casually together. 

“Hey kid. How’s the day been?” Tony greets him. “Hi Peter.” Is all he gets from Steve. 

“H-hi. It’s been alright.” Peter manages to get out, clutching his water tightly. “What’s going on?” He asks, trying to be as nonchalant as possible. 

“Steve’s been telling me how well you two train together. I’d like to watch sometime.” Tony says, glancing over at Steve. 

“I think that’s a great idea, don’t you?” Steve asks, breaking Peter’s trance like stare towards Tony. 

“Sure.” Peter practically squeaks, frantically looking between the two men. 

“Great. Strip.” Tony commands, his eyes not moving off of Peter. 

“W-what? You kno-“

“Of course I knew. You think I don’t keep tabs on every inch of this place?” Tony says. 

“I told him about it the day it started.” Steve interrupts, “I didn’t want you to get hurt.“ He explains. 

“You’re not mad…? I practically cried myself to sleep over this- a-and you don’t care?!” Peter says, unwanted tears springing to his eyes. 

“It wasn’t like that Peter, if I knew you were feeling like this I would’ve talked to you about this whole situation much earlier sweetheart.” Tony says, standing up and walking towards Peter. “Truthfully, I was waiting until you told me yourself.”

“I’m sorry.” Peter whispers, saddened by the disappointment in Tony’s voice. ”I only thought it would happen once.” 

“It’s alright.” Tony says, wrapping his arms around Peter. “It’s okay.” 

Peter hears another pair of footsteps approach them and looks up into Steve’s face. 

“I’m sorry too.” He says, reaching around the both of them. “I hope we can make it up to each other.” 

Peter doesn’t miss the lust in Steve’s tone and his eyes widen as Tony responds. 

“I was counting on it, Rogers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright it’s tony time! (i will never say that again i promise) next chapter should be purely sex. i know things aren’t resolved this easily in real life but these are fictional characters in a fictional world so whatever haha. honestly i wasn’t sure if i was making this into a story or not but i couldn’t stop thinking of steve/tony/peter. let me know if you’re enjoying this so far!


	3. And Then There Were Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony, Peter, and Steve finally get together.

Peter buries his face into Tony’s neck, muffling his moans as a pair of hands move to grope his ass. 

“A-ah Tony-“ Peter gasps, honestly unsure who’s hands are who’s, both men having free range over his body. He lets out another muffled sound, pressing his own erection against Tony’s thigh. 

“That’s it baby, just like that.” Tony groans, his free hand moving up the back of Peter’s shirt. 

Steve mumbles something and Peter’s shirt is pulled the rest of the way off. Peter slides his hands up Tony’s clothed sides, urging him to undress. 

Tony laughs softly before helping Peter unbutton his shirt, exposing his chest. Peter moans happily, pressing a hand to Tony’s chest and kissing his neck gently. 

Steve groans and Peter looks up to see his mouth pressed against Tony’s, the two of them kissing passionately. He whimpers loudly, not caring if whether or not he’s sounding bratty. 

“Steve-“ Peter whines, “I want- please?” He asks, reaching his arms out for him. Steve turns to look at Peter, unable to stop the grin that spreads across his face. 

“Are you jealous yet doll? Think about how Tony felt, being left out all this time.” Steve says, his tone verging on mocking. 

“Unfair.” Peter whispers, glancing up at Tony to check if he’s okay. Tony isn’t fazed and presses a quick kiss to Steve’s jaw. 

“I think I deserve some time alone with Steve, don’t I? Gotta make up for all those missed hours somehow.” Tony replies. 

Steve’s grin grows wider and Peter whines again, rocking against Tony’s thigh. He tries once more to get Steve to pick him up and Steve lifts him up and wraps his arms tightly around him. 

“Come over this way dear, it’s much more comfortable.” Steve murmurs to Tony, walking over to the large couch centered in the living area. 

Steve sets Peter down on the couch and pulls off his own shirt before moving to kiss Peter. Peter accepts the kiss eagerly, greedily pressing his lips against Steve, grateful for the contact. 

Steve’s hands move lower on Peter’s body and starts to take off his jeans. Peter lifts his hips up, hoping to make Steve’s job easier. 

Tony walks back over to the couch, after heading off to retrieve some lube. “Look at the two of you. Picture perfect.” Tony remarks, “I’m a lucky man.” 

Peter can’t help the smile that spreads across his face at Tony’s endearing statement. He knows he would do anything for the older man, loving him to death. 

“Come over here. Please?” Peter asks, settling down and spreading his legs in what he thinks to be a pretty obvious gesture. Steve laughs, also motioning for Tony to join them. 

“Someone’s eager. Maybe we should make him wait, let him beg for it a little.” Tony says, looking at Steve. Peter opens his mouth to protest but is quickly silenced by a look from Tony. 

“I don’t know…let’s see him beg. Why not.” Steve answers, glancing over at Peter. “He looks pretty on his knees.” 

Peter’s face flushes, unsure why he loves being treated like this, talked about like he’s not even there. 

Tony pulls off his pants, along with his briefs, leaving him completely nude. “C’mere sweetheart, I want to see how pretty you look.”

Peter practically falls off the couch, scrambling over to Tony, eager to please.   
“Please let me suck your cock, I’ll be good.” Peter asks, looking up at Tony. 

“Fuck. Where did you learn that one?” Tony groans. 

“Him.” Peter says, looking over his shoulder at Steve. 

“Oh really.” Tony says, grabbing a fistful of Peter’s hair and guiding him over to his cock. “Interesting.” 

Peter takes Tony’s cock in his mouth, lightly sucking along the length and swirling his tongue around the tip as he reaches it. 

Steve lets out a low moan, lazily stroking his erection as he watches the scene in front of him. 

Peter keeps working on Tony’s cock, almost entirely focused on pleasing him. He whines around the dick in his mouth, his own erection starting to become uncomfortable. 

“Go ahead sweetheart, get yourself off.” Tony says, realizing what’s bothering Peter. 

Tony groans, gripping Peter’s hair tighter. “I’m so close doll, just a little more.” He gasps, bucking his hips and shoving his cock farther down Peters throat. “Fuck. Just like that-“ 

Tony grunts, thrusting forward as he climaxes down Peter’s throat. Peter swallowing as much as he can. 

Peter moans as he swallows, stroking himself faster as he nears his own orgasm. 

“Can I- please?” Peter chokes out, unaware of Steve joining the two of them. 

“Let me help.” Steve says as he kneels behind Peter, wrapping a hand around his cock. He works him through his orgasm quickly, Peter’s cum splattering the floor in front of them. 

“Thank you-“ Peter says shakily, leaning back against Steve. 

Steve presses a kiss to the side of Peter’s head, picking him up and setting him back down on the couch. 

“You first.” He says, looking up at Tony. “It’s only fair.” 

Tony nods and settles between Peter’s spread legs, kissing the younger boy’s neck before moving to his lips. He draws his hands up over Peter’s torso, rubbing lightly over one of his nipples. 

Peter moans softly and Tony brings his mouth down to suck at the one while using his fingers against the other. 

He switches after a while, Peter letting out soft sounds of pleasure. Tony takes a break from his chest and goes back to his mouth, kissing Peter passionately. 

He reaches for the lube in between kisses, spreading some on his fingers and against Peter’s tight hole. He steadily pushes one finger in, not wanting to rush. 

“O-oh Tony-“ Peter moans, kissing his neck. “More please.” 

Tony adds another finger, brushing them against his prostate, making Peter gasp and thrust his hips upward. 

“There! Right there please!” He groans, rocking back and forth on Tony’s hand. Tony adds a third finger, spreading him wider. 

“Please fuck me!” Peter breathes out, “I- please-“ He chokes, pressing his face into Tony’s neck. 

Tony shifts and spreads the lube over his dick, positioning himself against Peter’s entrance. He pushes in slowly, not wanting to hurt Peter. 

He moans as he sinks his cock all the way in, beginning to move when Peter tells him it’s alright. 

Tony starts thrusting quicker into him, turning his head back to kiss Steve who’d presses himself against the back of Tony. 

Peter’s whole body shakes as he climaxes, letting out a low whine and tightening around Tony’s cock inside of him. “Shit.” Tony groans as he comes inside of Peter, leaning forward to kiss him. 

Peter moans into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Tony. “I love you.” Peter says quietly as they pull apart. 

“I love you too sweetheart.” Tony says, a slight edge of sadness to his voice as he moves out of the way for Steve to have his turn. 

He hands the lube he brought in to Steve, climbing off the couch. “Have fun.” Tony tells Steve, “I’ve got to go.” 

“What- why?” Steve asks, expression softening as he looks at Tony. 

“Please don’t go.” Peter whispers. “You said we had all night.” 

“I-I’ve just gotta go-“ Tony says. “You two be good.” He says, gathering up his clothes. “I’m sorry.” 

Peter whimpers softly as Tony leaves, looking up at Steve. “It’s my fault.” He says quietly. “I should’ve told him earlier.” 

“It wasn’t you, doll. I’m supposed to be the responsible one. He’ll come around soon, I’m sure.” Steve says, trying to be reassuring. “I know it’s tough. Tony’s never had to share something like this. None of us had.” 

“O-okay. Steve?” Peter asks. “Are you sure it’s not me?” 

“It’s not you. I promise.” He says, kissing Peter lightly. “You’re such a good boy.” 

Peter blushes at the compliment, kissing Steve back firmly. “Steve? I love you too.” 

“I love you Peter.” Steve says, gently running his thumb over his hip. 

“Prove it.” Peter says teasingly, moaning as a finger circles his rim and is slowly pushed in and out, over and over again. “More please- aah Steve-“ He gasps as two more fingers are slid inside of him. 

Steve scissors his fingers inside of Peter, twisting and stretching him open. He thrusts his fingers forward and back, purposely avoiding Peter’s prostate, making him whine. 

“Please Steve, please let me have it.” Peter whimpers, writhing against his hand. 

Steve finally draws his hand out and adjusts himself in between Peter’s legs. He slicks up his cock and easily slides into Peter with a moan. Peter gasps at the stretch, Steve’s dick much bigger than some fingers. 

Steve’s thrusts are fast and deep, reaching all the way to the base of his cock and quickly drawing back out. 

Steve moans, already feeling his orgasm start to build up. “I don’t think I’ll last too much longer.” He groans, thrusting quickly into Peter. 

“Me either.” Peter gasps as Steve wraps his hand around his already leaking cock. The increased friction almost makes Peter come right there, barely able to hold himself back. 

“Go ahead.” Steve says, “I want to see you come.”

“I’m- ooh-“ Peter stutters, his orgasm racing through him, getting all over his stomach and chest. 

Steve moans, climaxing shortly after. They’re both nearly gasping for air after their orgasms, arms wrapped tightly around each other. 

“I hope Tony will come back. I liked this.” Peter murmurs quietly. “I still feel guilty.” 

“You shouldn’t.” A soft voice says from behind them. Tony’s voice. “He loves you. No matter what.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy ending woohoo. sorry if the ending was incredibly cheesy but i couldn’t leave Tony like that. anyway, maybe i’ll make a continuation of this story eventually but for now it’s finished. let me know how you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like this pairing! I kind of felt like I was writing some sort of cheesy porn throughout this honestly. Anyway, leave me some ideas for what kind of fic you would like to read next!


End file.
